


Not What It Seems

by sidontrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt May is like so done with tony and Stephen sometimes, Fluff, I don’t know what to tag this, Idk if it’s considered funny or not bc my jokes suck but like, M/M, a sort of nice family dinner, and May joins in too for a bit, ned Peter and tony make so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidontrash/pseuds/sidontrash
Summary: Peter used to love to watch wizards of waverly place when he was little, so he watches some with ned for the nostalgia. Tony Stark also stops by for a couple hours to hang out and eat dinner, and all three of them have a great idea: make as many wizards of waverly place references infront of their favourite wizard.





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven’t watched wizards of waverly place in like years so I just searched up a bunch of references I’m really sorry for this I thought this was funny  
> also i watched 1 (1) episode to refresh my memory so like don't expect much from me haha

it was a long day. Peter just got home from school and from saving a girl from a robbery on the way back to Aunt May’s. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He went onto Netflix (the kids channel, because if Aunt May found out he watched “grownup shows” on her account she would freak) and scrolled through the TV shows. The Office was good, but he’s watched that like three times. He watched Voltron’s latest season already, And he didn’t think watching any of the toddler shows was a good idea. But while he was flicking through the new additions, Peter saw a show he hasn’t seen in years.

”They have Wizards of Waverly Place now? Sweet!” Peter used to love to watch that show with Aunt May when he was little, right after Uncle Ben died. The show did help him go through some rough times, and it was in his top list of childhood tv shows, only being beaten by Drake and Josh. Peter laughed as he picked up his phone out of his pocket and messaged Ned.

_Spider-Boy: Dude they have Wizards of Waverly Place on netflix now_

He sent the message and got an instant reply.

_Nedanator: BRO REALLY??? That show was my favourite when I was little. I had the biggest crush on Alex_

_Spider-Boy: yeah same dude!! May’s working and she told me if u wanted to hang out we could_

_Spider-Boy: also mr Stark may come by for a visit later on tonight so you might get to meet him!!_

_Nedanator: I’ll b right over i can’t miss binge watching wowp and meeting tony stark_

Peter laughed. He got some chips out of the pantry and started to prepare for their binge watching session. He put his bag with the Spiderman Suit in his room and started to clean up around the couch. He grabbed some Capri Suns, Doritos, And Popcorn. Around 20 minutes later, Ned arrived.

“Hey Peter! I can’t belive we’re going to binge watch Wizards of Waverly Place.” Ned smiled.

”Oh god, we are such losers aren’t we?” They both laughed. Peter turned on the subtitles (so they can still follow along as they eat snacks) and flicked through the episodes.

”We should start with the episode where Harper finds out Alex is a wizard. It’s one of my favourites.” Ned asked. Peter gave him a big smile and they started to watch Harper Knows.

They get to the part where they arrive at Pop-Con to look out for any rogue wizards. 

“Who do you think would win in a fight, D-Battery Man or Iron Man?” Ned asked while looking at Jerry’s superhero costume.

”Uh, D-Battery Man, obviously. Don’t tell Iron Dad this, but he’s nothing compared to Jerry Russo.”  Peter joked. They both started to laugh. 

They reached the part where Justin confronts Harper and sprays her with cheese when they hear a knock on the door. Peter gets up and opens the door.

”Hi Peter! How was your day at school?” Tony Stark took off his jacket and put it on a coat hanger.  Ned was in utter shock.

”School was long and boring, and on the way home I helped some lady get her purse back from a mugger! And now my friend Ned and I are watching Wizards of Waverly Place. How was your day, Mr Stark?” Peter was filled with excitement. He always liked it when Tony came to visit. 

“Well, I was busy hanging out with a wizard of my own. He took me to Kamar-Taj and I watched him train his students. Stephen said we could bring you there sometime.” Tony sat down on the couch, and Peter sat down in the middle of Ned and Tony.

”I’ve never met your friend Ned before.” Tony looked over to Ned, who paused the show and started to freak out.

”ohmygod- you’re THE Tony Stark! I’m such a big fan- Peter has told me about you and he’s so lucky to meet you! And also how you go on many missions together and I should really stop talking now.” Ned started to ramble, and it made Tony smile. 

“Peter told me that you know about the suit and all the superhero things a couple of weeks ago. And it’s okay, you’re excited, you don’t need to cut yourself off.” Tony reassured.

”Peter did also tell me about your boyfriend. Is he really a wizard, like Alex Russo? Or is he more of a Gandalf kind of guy. Or Harry Potter?” Ned scratched the back of his neck.

”Ned!” Peter turned bright pink and Tony started to blush as well. 

“No it’s fine. Stephen said he really wanted to come see you Pete, but he was too caught up with ‘guarding the sanctum.’ So, you guys are watching Wizards of Waverly Place, right? I have a fun idea.” 

“What?” The boys say in unison.

“We should watch a couple more episodes, and then we should invite Stephen over for dinner. I’ll order a pizza or two. And we will make as many references in front of him as possible, but he won’t understand.” All three of them started to laugh. Tony grabs his phone out of his pocket. He dial's Stephen's number. It rings a couple times, but then he picks up.

"Hey babe. Is there something you want?" Stephen says, and it makes Tony's heart flutter. 

"Yeah, i was just wondering around 6 tonight if you would like to come over to May's house. We're having supper with her tonight. Peter really wants to see you. I'm ordering pizza." Tony hears a sigh on the other line.

"It's obviously you who wants to see me, Tony. You can't fool me. I'll get Wong to look after the Sanctum for a couple hours. See you guys at 6. Tell Peter i love him, okay? I haven't seen him in a couple of days." Stephen asks.

"What about me? do I get an 'I love you' too?" Tony fires a snarky remark.

"No, I hate you." 

"Love you too, Stephen!" Tony makes kissy noises towards the speaker, and then hangs up. 

"Alright kids, He'll be here at 6. He also says that he loves you, Peter." Peter flashes Tony a big smile, and unpauses the show. They watch it till it ends, where Alex confesses that she's a wizard, and shows her magic to Harper. The next episode starts, and Peter and Ned start humming to the theme song. 

 

~~~~~

 Once May arrives home, they turn off the TV. 

”Hello Aunt May! Ned, Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange are staying for supper! Mr. Stark said he’d order us some pizza.” Peter gets up and starts cleaning off the dinner table. He then grabs a few fold-up chairs that they keep in the closet and sets them up. Tony calls Happy and tells him to deliver some pizzas to the Parker household. Stephen arrives soon after May, portalling into the room, and causing Aunt May to jump. He greets Tony with a quick peck on the lips. Stephen was wearing a casual getup for once instead of the robes and Cloak.

“I expected him to walk through the window over there, and enter with a flash of light and smoke.” Ned tells Peter and they start to giggle. Happy shows up at the door with 3 pizzas, two pepperoni, one cheese. They all sit down at the table. Peter hands out some plates. 

"So Peter, how was school?" Stephen picks up a slice of pizza with a shaking hand and puts it on his plate.

"Nothing much." Peter shrugged. 

"Peter told me about how you're the Family Wizard." Ned cracked a smile, and Tony tried to hide his chuckle. The look of utter confusion on Stephen's face was priceless- even May, who had no idea what was going on, thought it was funny. 

"The Family Wizard..? What is that supposed to mean?" Stephen mumbled. 

"You know, when you can fix every problem with the slightest of ease."  Peter started to giggle. Stephen's brow's furrowed. Must be some kind of inside joke. 

"You sure you don't have a wand hiding in one of your boots, Stephanie?" Tony does his infamous smirk. Stephen now has regrets for showing up in the first place. Surely looking after the sanctum is better than having your (sort of) family make some strange wizard references he can't understand. Is today a prank day or something? is there hidden cameras in the house? is Loki going to pop out of nowhere and stab him? Stephen tries his very best to ignore is idiotic boyfriend and to eat his pizza.

"Maybe I should have stayed at the Sanctum. Wong's doing me a huge favor, you know." 

"The sanctum? isn't that like WizTech?" May asked. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on- as she still remembers watching almost every episode with Peter when he was younger. Stephen now had his head in his hands. Tony looked concerned.

"Hey, Professor Crumbs, would you like to talk in private?" Tony looked sincere. Professor Crumbs? That's a new one for Stephen. it takes him a couple seconds to connect the pieces. WizTech, Family Wizards, Wands in boots, this must all link up to some stupid fucking reference. Leave it to Tony Stark to make as many wizard references as possible to get onto Stephen's nerves.

"This is some stupid reference, isn't it?" Stephen looked towards his boyfriend, who was tugging at his collar.

"Perhaps." Tony shrugged. Sometimes, he's terrible at lying.

Stephen seized an opportunity to text Wong while Tony was eating his pizza and thinking of more references.

_Stephen: Hey, so tony and peter are making some sort of weird reference and i don't understand it._

Stephen knew Wong was mostly sitting around doing nothing but surfing the internet on his phone, so he'd respond quickly. He tried his very best not to make any mistakes because of his shaky hands, sometimes Autocorrect can be useful for a man like him.

_Wong: just google what they're saying, dumbass_

_Stephen: thats doctor dumbass you bitch_

Wong may be an ass, but Stephen would cut him some slack because he never thought of googling it. He quickly googled WizTech and what it's from. He’s not surprised its a reference to a kids show. Two can play the reference game, Stark. He quickly looks up some quick facts about the show so he atleast has a reference or two in retort. 

“No phones at the table there, Alex.” Tony snickered. 

“I thought we made it clear that there’s no references at the dinner table, either.” Stephen asked.

“Chancellor Rudy, I make the rules, and I’m allowed to break them.” Tony stands up continues to fire back. May sighs, she knows exactly where this is going. 

“I may know a few spells or two to shut you up, Tony. I learned them at WizTech.” Stephen gets up and smirks, and it sent a shiver down Tony’s spine.

”Bring it on, Dr. Evilini.” Tony moved even closer. May sighed. Stephen created a portal behind Tony to the Sanctum, where he pulled Tony through and closed it. After that, he started to passionately kiss him. Tony was running a hand through his hair, while Stephen’s shaking hands made their way down to Tony’s waist. Their tongues clashed, and everything was hot. Nothing mattered in the world, it was as if time went still. 

“So, uh. Where’d you think they went?” Ned asked. 

“I swear, looking after those two sometimes is a hassle.” May finished eating her pizza, and cleaned up Tony and Stephen’s plates. 

Do you kids want to go to the sub shop on the corner of the street? They sell pretty good desserts. They boys nodded in agreement. Aunt May grabbed her car keys and the three of them headed out the door.

Tony and Stephen finally pulled away from eachother, lips red. 

“You know Tony, you’re a pretty good kisser. For a Mortal, at least.” Stephen winked. Tony just rolled his eyes at the reference. 

“I thought you hated when I make  wizard references, so why make them now?” Tony asked, moving his hands behind Stephen’s neck. 

“Well, you see, not everything is what it seems, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no idea how to end this but I hope you enjoyed lmao


End file.
